The invention is based on the object of improving upon a method for producing a ceramic circuit board having electric printed conductors and contact points on at least one of the two sides and having at least one through-hole contact (via) so that the circuit boards produced by this method can be used in the LED technology for high-power light sources, which generate a great deal of heat and have a high current flow. Such high-power light sources are used as floodlights in a stadium, for example.